


two

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you see your life flash before your eyes just when you're about to die.</p><p>It's the same for Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two

A million thoughts flash through Tyler's mind as he picks up the blade.

_Should I do it?_

_You should not do it._

_Why?_

_Why not?_

_Stop._

_Go._

_Put it down._

_Stop your hands_ _from shaking._

_Stop._

_**Stop.** _

A hand clutches and pulls at Tyler's hair, and it takes him a moment to register that the hand is his own.

He sees spots. He sits down.

_You have plenty of options, Tyler. Do not delude yourself into thinking otherwise. Don't._

Tyler's other hand grabs at his neck.

_Everyone has a purpose. Sometimes we fulfill them and sometimes we don't._

_You have yet to fulfill your purpose_.

Dug too deep, dug too deep. Filling higher.

**...need something...**

Tyler is staring at his ceiling. Why is he staring at the ceiling? Shouldn't he be dead?

There's only one thing left to do.

**...kill me...**

They say you see your life flash before your eyes just when you're about to die.

It's the same for Tyler.

**...tired of taking...**

He's four years old.

"What's wrong with Mommy's tummy, Ty?" Tyler's two-year-old brother, Zack, asks.

"Mommy has a baby inside of her, ZZ. I think we'll have a sister soon."

He's seven years old.

Playing in the snow, laughing with his younger brother and sister, hearing his mom and dad yelling at them to be careful, throwing snowballs, drinking hot chocolate.

He's ten years old.

He knows those boys are picking on him. They're laughing at him from behind as they pile on to the bus. One of them pinches the back of Tyler's thigh.

Tyler closes his eyes and bites his lip.

After school, as they're walking home, Zack decks the oldest one in the face. They never bother Tyler again.

He's twelve years old.

Tyler unwraps his last Christmas present. It's huge, so he's excited. But when he sees that it's a keyboard, he laughs a little, rolls his eyes, and places it on the floor beside him.

He's sixteen.

He signs up for chorus.

He's seventeen.

He pulls out the keyboard from its hiding place in his closet.

He's eighteen.

He quits the basketball team.

He's nineteen.

He drops out of college.

He's twenty.

He starts a band.

He's twenty-two.

He meets Josh

He's twenty-three.

Josh joins the band.

He's twenty-four.

They get signed.

He's twenty-five.

He's twenty-six.

**...own life...**


End file.
